Faith and Trust
by Colonel Sho
Summary: Ever ask yourself what would happen if Peter lost his Faith and Trust? Rating likely the change ... Chapter 2 is Up ... Do tell us what ya think.
1. Default Chapter

Faith and Trust  
  
Chapter 1 (The Battle)  
  
The adventures of Pan and the lost boys did not end with the departure of Jane Darling (She kept her mothers name for Wendy was such an independent woman) they continued and continue still to wander the Never Lands; fighting Pirates, finding treasure lost and smoking the peace pipe with the Indians.  
  
And as it happens today Pan had announced that they would 'See the ol' codfish shaken to the hook'.  
  
Peter as usual was running laps around the ugly crew, while the lost boys looted the lower decks of the Jolly Roger. Poor Hook had not seen them coming, his men fought with valour but Peter was braver, and did not charge with all his might to end up toppling over the side.  
  
One by one his crew fell over board, fleeing from Peter and his gang of pranksters. It was still all a game to them. The buccaneers bailed on Hook, parting like the Dead Sea as Peter casually strolled through the ships gully.  
  
He halted and gazed up at the Captain who was quivering behind the ships helm, the protection of Smee long having since jumped over board.  
  
Peter put his hands on his hips and seemingly floated up to Hook's level. "What d' ya want, Boy?" Hook asked, sneering at Peter. His voice was gruff and gravel-like.  
  
Peter's usual cheerful face was masked with a contemptuous mouth, up curled at the right side and his eyes gleaming with disdain. "Surrender Hook and we let you keep your ship!" Pan now jumped forward, landing with perfect grace on the ships Helm, pointing his small blade at Hook's gullet.  
  
Hook watched as the last of the Lost Boys left the ships deck, the Pixie maiden Tinkerbell aiding them with her magic. Hook's narrow mouth grinned and flashed gruesome teeth at Peter. "Never!" He cried, lunging at the young boy. Peter had foreseen what Hook would attempt. He jumped up into the air and hovered just beyond the raging Captain's reach. "Come down from the clouds child and fight like the man you aren't!"  
  
Peter fell backwards with laughter, finding the scene rather amusing; Hook lunged again tearing a rip in the seam of Pan shirt. Peter pushed on the Captain's blade with his leather-clad feet, launching himself into the air. "Come and get me ya' ol' Codfish!" He called back reaching the sails of the Jolly Roger.  
  
Peter examined the damage done to his shirttail while he waited for the Captain to reach him. Hook climbed the mast, grabbing at the ropes and securing himself in place with a swing of his steel hook. As the Captain climbed, Peter cut free a length of rope and tucked it into his belt.  
  
After some lengthened 'humming and ahhing' Peter stalked across a tier from the ships mast, making his travel stealthy, as only he was able.  
  
He lingered behind the mast until Hook realised Pan was out of sight. "Blast that boy!" Hook cursed as he looked down to the deck below - a good climb and a long drop. Hook's fingers tightened around the wood of the mast.  
  
"Oh Capt'in." Peter tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What you insolent child?" Hook retorted. Peter grinned, that mischievous sparkle ever strong in his eye. He hovered at the Captain's side.  
  
Peter took the Captain's sword from its scabbard and watched as the moonlight reflected on its surface. Fear spread across Hook's long face, 'this is it' he thought 'my end'. "You wouldn't? Not even you could run a man through whilst he was unarmed." His voice quivered as he spoke.  
  
Peter said nothing but tipped the sword so that it reflected the starlight in the trembling Captains' eyes.  
  
"Pan, let us talk about this?" His voice taking on a more assured tone, but the quaver was still present.  
  
"Oh alright." Peter said merrily, crossing his legs in mid air he sat with the sword balanced over his knees.  
  
Hook cleared his throat; he hadn't planed on talking about it. "Well, Peter, you and I have been foe for quite some time I believe?"  
  
Peter nodded in agreement, waiting to see how long the Captain would put up with his childish antics.  
  
Hook was grabbing at straws as he starred at Peter with his childlike innocence. "And . my dear boy, I know that I would feel somewhat of a loss if you were to meet your maker."  
  
Peter cocked his head; he liked stories with adventure, ones that required little thinking for the answer was always provided, as plain as the nose on your face. Peter also liked it when stories were about him.  
  
"Peter, my boy, how would you feel if I were to die? Who would you and the Lost Boys trick for fun, laugh at when the chips were down?" Hook was desperate, but Peter failed to acknowledge it. Hooks grip was loosening.  
  
"I see your point Hook." He shot to his feet. "I won't kill you." Peter placed Hook's sword in his belt, securing it with a twist in the fabric.  
  
Hook sighed with relief, and then cocked an eyebrow towards Peter. "Child, what ever are you doing?"  
  
Peter was looping the rope he had previously cut down around the Captain. Making tiny knots here, tugging there just to make sure it was strong enough. "There!" He yanked hard one last time. "That ought to hold ya'." Peter flew back a bit, looking pleased with his efforts.  
  
"Pan?" Hook was growing angrier each second he was left hanging and uninformed on the situation. "Pan!"  
  
Peter encircled the mast once more; he launched himself off by placing his feet in the crook of Hook's back and pushing against him. "See you later Captain!" Peter hollered back grinning wildly. He waved before gaining height and disappearing through the clouds.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
Hook could hear Peter's mocking crow way off in the distance, through out the night that cry would taunt him. Groaning in despair the Captain of the Jolly Roger bashed his head against the oaken wood of the mast. "Smee!" 


	2. All it takes is faith and trust

Faith and Trust  
  
Chapter 2 (All it takes is faith and Trust)  
  
We now join Peter as he makes his decent upon the Neverland. With Tinker Bell as his guide he was able to see the land below quite clearly, why there's Mermaid lagoon and Cannibal Cove, just below them, see? Attached to the small Pixie's side there was a pouch and in this pouch she carried a few golden coins and gems, stolen for the good Captain of course. Peter noticed it slowed her down considerably, so he plucked her out of the sky by her beautiful wings and placed her upon his shoulder.  
  
Soon the inseparable pair flew over the Indian encampment. Peter and Tinker Bell were to be guests of the Chief whenever they visited - Peter of course would take on a different persona on arrival and become 'Big Chief, Little Flying Eagle'. He cherished the name, and the attention it brought him.  
  
Being the forgetful child that he was, Peter forgot that he had Hook's sword tucked into his small belt, and upon landing in the encampment it brought him more attention than usual, which Peter brushed off as the Brave's joy in seeing him.  
  
It was meant to have been a short stop before he made his way back to Hang Man's Tree to make sure the Lost Boys were asleep, but he and young Tinker Bell were ushered inside the Chief's Tepee by some youthful braves.  
  
Peter took off his hat and bowed to the Chiefs daughter Tiger Lilly, and waited to be greeted by the Chief himself. "How." Now that Peter had been acknowledged he was able to sit down.  
  
"How." Peter mimicked the Chief's voice and hand movements impeccably.  
  
The Chief nodded to Peter allowing him to sit. "Little Flying Eagle bring Big Chief gifts?" He eyed the young man up and down.  
  
Peter sat as he was told, only then was it he recalled stealing Hook's blade. For as he lowered himself to the ground, with the grace only he was capable of, the long steel made a clattering sound as it fell from Peter's leather belt. And as the pixie maid seated herself on Peter's kneecap her bag of coins spilled open. These were the gifts of which the Chief had spoken.  
  
Peter picked up the blade and rose on one knee handing it over to the Chief - a kind man he was, but when he asked of something, you gave him what was required. "A gift from Capt'in Hook you could say."  
  
Peter knew how deeply the hatred was between the Red Man and the Pirates, he also knew the Chief would love to hold something that was of great value to Hook in his keep.  
  
Holding the sword in his hands, eyes gleaming with contentment. "Pale faced brother make Big Chief heap glad." The Chiefs face was as stoic as ever, but something in his eyes tells us that he was to be a happy man this evening.  
  
Tinker Bell sprung to her feet in excitement for Peter who was imitating that famous Indian cry. He was happy for the Chief but more so he was happy for himself.  
Back at the good ship Jolly Roger the Captain was firmly back on his feet and the crew were below deck, checking on what hadn't been taken by Peter and his Lost Boys.  
  
Hook was fuming, not only had Peter taken his sword and left him hanging from the mast, but the lad had shown good form. And if there was one thing Jas. Hook hated it was having his own judgement undermined by that of a child's - In the same situation, had Peter been hanging from the mast, Hook was certain he would have ran the boy through.  
  
"Defeated by master Pan Captain, it wont do you know." Said Smee, the ships boson and Hook's confidant. He watched as the Captain paced back and forth as he placed Hook's evening meal on the table.  
  
Of course Smee meant well but sometimes he had little sensitivity for the Captain's feelings. Hook muttered to himself, reeling over new and no doubt more devious plan to capture Peter Pan.  
  
"If only the boy couldn't fly." Smee poured some red wine into a golden goblet for the Captain.  
  
Hook grunted in response, still pacing the wall of his cabin.  
  
"And just think Capt'in all it takes is faith and trust and a little bit of Pixie dust." Smee chuckled to himself, finding the whole idea somewhat absurd.  
  
Hook paused for a moment. "That's it Smee!" He exclaimed, waving his hook around in jubilation.  
  
Smee startled, spilling some of the Captain's precious wine onto the table. "What. What's it Capt'in?"  
  
In one swift movement Hook had Smee by the shirtfront, holding him up in the air - This time not in threat, but in joy. The Captain grinned and dropped the boson so that he landed with a thud. "It's brilliant Smee! Why didn't I think of it before?" He turned away and held both his arms up as if praying to the powers that be. "You take away Peter's faith and trust . and the boy sharn't fly. It's ingenious."  
  
Smee dismissed the fact that it was he who had thought of it; for he knew the Captain enjoyed thinking that his new plan would be flawless, or would it?  
  
Please RnR And a 'Thank you for reviewing' goes to Princess Toad Stool and Voice Girl 


End file.
